earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Addons- Introduction
=Introduction= I've authored this page as an attempt to educate people on Earthen Ring as to the use and availability of extensions to the WoW in-game interface known as Addons. I've seen that there's a lack of knowledge out there concerning Addons, as well as a number of misunderstandings and outright misconceptions concerning them. And of course some of these Addons are also authored with the interests of Roleplayers in mind. It occurs to me that the Wiki here might benefit from a list of such things, and of course in particular, those Addons dedicated to Roleplay. First, lets start with a little vocabulary... =About Addons= Vocabulary and Terminology Vocab Part 1: Addons *''Addons'' *''Mods'' *''Modules'' *''GUIs'' *''UIs'' These are the common sorts of terms you will hear used to describe portions of code used to expand the capabilities of the WoW Graphical User Interface (often abbreviated as GUI or just as UI). For the purposes of this Page however (and in no small way an attempt to keep things clear) I want to try to keep the language consistent. In fact, sometimes Addons are also referred to by some players as UIs. Personally I don't find this terribly accurate since any given Addon is only a portion of the total User Interface, and not the whole thing. Another time you may hear the term UI used to describe an Addon is when the Addon takes the form of a Compilation of other Addons- usually complete with saved settings to make a single, harmonious interface. This latter use of the term is probably the more accurate of the two. Among WoW modding enthusiasts, you may often hear the terms "Addon" and "Mod" (Module) used interchangeably. And although this is fine in common parlance, I want to avoid doing so in this page. You'll see why as I explain. While technically anything that "plugs in" to the WoW UI is an Addon (which is the official, Blizzard-sanctioned term for them, by the way), some Addons have grown so vast in their functions that the Addons themselves, have Addons. Have I confused you totally yet? Ok, well, this is why we need to get the language clear... So we have Addons that plug into WoW directly, and then Addons that plug into other Addons, and thus into WoW, albeit indirectly. An excellent example of this Addons-plugging-into-other-Addons scenario is a mod like FuBar or TitanPanel. Both of these Addons are, by themselves, simply bars that can be positioned at the top or bottom of the screen. They do nothing else save provide a framework by which other Addons can be displayed and accessed within those bars. So to keep this all clear, I'm going to call those that plug into WoW directly, "Addons", and those that plug into WoW indirectly via other Addons, "Modules". And I'm going to try very, very hard here not to use the term "Mod" at all. The breakdown looks a little like this: *''Addon''- plugs directly into WoW **''Module''- plugs into another Addon/is "dependent" on another Addon *''Compilation (UI)''- A collection of many Addons/Modules. *''Library''- Also technically an Addon, through provided more as a resource for other Addons. Addons An "Addon" is a small piece of code made to "plug into" the larger WoW game. These Addons aren't programs by themselves generally, and therefore tend to pose a low risk factor for downloading and installing as long as normal procedures for virus/malware scanning archive files are observed. These small bits of code are aimed at expanding the capabilities of the WoW interface in various ways. Some of them do very small things like remove or hide bits of the interface, others can add information and features to the interface. Now as I said, anything that plugs into the WoW interface, either directly or via another Addon (a Module), is still technically an Addon. Addons come in many different Types however, and I'm going to attempt to explain some of those various categories. Modules Somewhat arbitrarily (but with some precedence) this is the term I will use for Addons that are meant to "plug into" other Addons. Modules generally won't function without the "parent" Addons they are meant to function with. This is also referred to as a "Dependency", which can actually be witnessed at work in the Addons control panel in the Character Select screen. If a Module with a Dependency has it's Parent Addon disabled, you will see a message in the control panel stating "Dependency Disabled". Examples of such Modules include things like FuBar or TitanPanel modules which plug into the info bars/panels that the parent Addons provide. Other examples may include plug-in Modules that add functionality to a given Addon, the Chatbox Addon "Prat" has a number of Modules attached to it for functionality that can be turned on or off to reduce the memory overhead produced by using it. This allows you to use only the functions of Prat that you find useful, while not wasting system memory on functions you don't use. Such Addons are "modular" which makes the term "Module" rather apt. Compilations (UIs) These are a fairly unique category as they are often "packages" of Addons. Sometimes these may all be authored by the same person, or they may be from many different authors and sources, redistributed by a third party as a package. Reasons users may create Compilations include creating/sharing a fully-integrated User Interface (or UI) for other players to use (NurfedUI would be a good example of this), and Guilds who require Addon use as a stipulation of membership (such as raiding guilds requiring Boss Warning and Threat Meter Addons) may also create a Compilation as an easy way to get members up to their standards. There are also some Authors that distribute Addons in smaller compilations I like to call "Suites". A good example of an Addon Suite is the popular Auction Addon Auctioneer- which is actually a distribution of several smaller Addons meant to improve the Auction interface in a number of different ways. These are of course, not a single Addon in and of themselves, but a collection of other Addons all packed into a single Archive file, meant to be installed directly to WoW. Advantages of Compilations of course include things such as not having to hunt and peck for specific Addons you want (as they are already chosen for you). Disadvantages include not really being aware of all of what you are installing (which may include things you don't want), and being stuck with specific Addons which don't suit your needs. Libraries This is an odd category of Addon. Although they are often distributed as part of another Addon, or packaged with an Addon, they are also distributed alone, and qualify as an Addon in their own right in many ways. Nonetheless, the primary purpose of a Library is to act as a resource for other Addons. A good example of a coding framework that makes use of Embedded Libraries is Ace. In this structure, many Ace-coded Addons call on these libraries as a common resource, rather than having each and every addon written with it's own code repositories for basic functions that are similar between addons- such as recoloring a UI element. Typically, a good Library Addon is one you never know about. It's called on silently "behind the scenes" by various Addons, allowing them to perform vital functions they need. But in some cases, an Addon may call for a function in a Library you don't have, or a library may not be up to date to handle a resource request. For an average Addon-user, this will probably be the first time they encounter a Library or become aware of it's purpose- by way of an error message. Vocab Part 2: Tools & Other Terms File Archiving Programs (Compress/Decompress) Addons Folder WTF Folder LUA Script WoW API Where/How to get Addons Distribution Websites Addons and Modules are usually written by WoW users, for WoW users. But not every amateur coder has a place to put such things, and so a number of large archive sites have become available for users to upload and more commonly download user-created Addons. Some of the more popular sites for the distribution of Addons include: *'Curse.com (AKA: Curse, Curse Gaming)' *'WoWUI.net (AKA: WoWUI, IncGamers)' *'WoWInterface.com (AKA: WoWI)' *'ACE Wiki (repository gone)' Some of these sites also feature site-based virus scanning and the like to ensure the safety of the files distributed (though this is by no means a substitute for personal caution) and automatic updating programs which you can customize only to download/update the Addons or Modules you possess. Automatic Updaters (Clients) *'Curse Updater' *'WoW Interface updater' *'WoW UI Updater' *'WoW Matrix' *'Cosmos (dead?)' A Word About Safety & Security How to Install Addons Needed Tools *'File Archiving Program (Compressor/Decompressor)' **'WinZip' **'WinRAR' **'7Zip' **'"Compressed Folders" (Windows XP integrated Compression/Archiving Tool)' **'StuffitExpander' (Mac Platform) *'Windows Explorer (MyComputer)' *'(Optional) Addon Updating Client' Steps to Follow (Manual Installation) # Download # Uncompress # Load # Test # Configure # Updating Some Considerations About Using Addons Memory Usage Last Updated/Compatability Possible Conflicts with Other Addons Author Abandonment/Continuation of Addons Troubleshooting Addons =Types of Addons (With Reccomendations)= Roleplay Addons RSP-Type ("Flagging") Addons ...for lack of a better name. These sorts of Addons owe their heritage to an old mod called "Xtensiontooltip". Basically what this module did was augment the existing game tooltip to display extra information- such as last names (never included in the game), short appearance blurbs, histories and so on. The Addon would share this information over custom chat channels to whatever users requested it by mousing over someone. The result was a neat seamless little way to share with other players this extra information. In time this function grew somewhat into larger, more robust Addons with more features, the first of which was known as "FlagRSP". For Roleplayers that use Addons, these sorts of Addons are considered to be the cornerstone of one's repertoire, and are often an easy way to spot fellow Roleplayers. A breakdown of the functions generally attributed to such Addons: *The ability to enter a "Bio" or biographical information on a given character which may or may not be separated into sub-fields such as **History **Appearance **...and so on. *The ability to have some or all of this information displayed to other players by way of tooltips or informational windows. *A "friendslist" with expanded functions above and beyond the standard Social Pane in the default interface which may include features such as relationship or disposition to the Character in question. Initially, only FlagRSP served this purpose, but more recently (and as FlagRSP fell into disrepair by its author) several competing Addons were developed to fill this role. And while each offers slightly different features, but for the most part, they are compatible with one another and capable of reading information from one another. The top four in this category currently include: FlagRSP (Original) *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated (The original, updated to WotLK!) MyRoleplay (MRP) *'Download:' Author Site (Moonshyne.org))' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated FlagRSP2 *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated ImmersionRP (IRP) *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Language Addons These Addons attempt to do their best to emulate the effects of speaking and/or learning different languages. Although Language Skills have been listed on the character pane since WoW was first released, Blizzard has never made them function as skills- you cannot learn more languages than the one or two you start with. Additionally Blizzard has been quite adamant about keeping the factions sperated from one another in language- and there are few ways- apart from rudimentary emotes- that a player on one faction can speak to another directly. And while these Addons can't breach the faction language barrier, nor add real skills to a character's repetoire, they do use "garbling" algorithms very similar to what Blizzard uses in-game. The Effect is about as "real" as it gets. Lore *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' Rufftran *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Tongues *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated "Prop"-Creation Addons Ephemeral *'Download:' Author Site (BlogSpot) *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated GryphonHeart Items *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Player Reputation/Quest Gryphonheart Rep *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated MyQuests *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Defunct Macro-Speech These sorts of Addons provide a functionality similar to what some might call a "speech macro"- which is basically a macro written to push text to a chat channel when a certain event is triggered, usually a spell. A common one I see as a for instance is a Warlock who, upon triggereing his Summon FelSteed ability posts to the Say Channel "I am summoning a steed from Nightmare!". But whereas Speech Macros are fairly limited in what they can do, and require that a macro be written for ''every spell that a spoken phrase is to be attached to, these Addons provide a more robust framework for triggering as well as sending chat to channels. For example, whereas a speech macro only triggers when a power is triggered, one of these Addons could have speeches set to trigger when Enemy NPCs talk, or when you open up an NPC vendor's store window. Emotes, both the custom kind (triggered by /em) and the default set the game has can also be triggered by many of these addons in response to similar triggers, and often frequencies can be set for events so that how often a speech might be triggered can be controlled. These kinds of Addons can add "flavor" to your character's interactions outside of the normal Player interactions by automating your interactions with NPCs. Roleplay Helper 2 (RPHelper2) *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWUI/IncGamers) *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Segui *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Emotes Emotomania *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Uncertain A lot of custom emotes with quick command shortcuts. May not be functional for 3.0.2. EmoteFu *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Cilraaz *'Related Addons/Modules:' FuBar *'Status:' Currently Updated. Provides an expanding set of menus with access to emotes in a FuBar plugin which are categorized by type. CustomEmotes *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Wikwocket *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated. PetEmote *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' jorna *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Not updated since July 2008 (prior to WotLK), possibly abandoned. This Addon attempts to emulate Pets Emoting things. It seems as though there is a benefit for using it along with other enabled users, since it parses someone else's "pet emote" more genuinely if you have the Addon. this hasn't been updated in several months, but it's possible it may still work. Miscellaneous Eloquence *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Uncertain MyStore *'Download:' Author Site (GoogleCode) *'Current Author:' None. Abandoned. *'Related Addons/Modules:' MyRoleplay, MyQuests *'Status:' Defunct Gryphonheart Subguilds *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Bookworm *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Minigames Strategy Chess *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Inventory Bag Consolidation/Organizing ArkInventory *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' OneBag *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Gear Handlers Outfitter *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' ItemRack *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Wardrobe *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Dressing Room Cosplay *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' CloseUp *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Remote Viewing BankItems *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Chat/Communication ChatBox Appearance/Function Prat *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' sylvnaaar *'Related Addons/Modules:' Prat- BottleCap, Prat- SignOn *'Status:' Currently Updated ChatMOD *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' solariz *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Updated Since WotLK, though not recently. Chat Logging WoWScribe *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' Severianne *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated. Controls what ends up in your WoWChatLog. Be sure to read all the information and comments. Whisper Handlers WoW Instant Messenger (WIM) *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:'Pazza, sylvanaar *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated. DialogChat (formerly Forgotten Chat Revived) *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Dant *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Cellular *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' totalpackage *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Channel Trackers ChannelWatchFu *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' CrashKurs *'Related Addons/Modules:' FuBar *'Status:' Currently Updated ChannelFu *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Amethyst *'Related Addons/Modules:' FuBar *'Status:' Not Updated since Last patch, possibly abandoned. Spam Blockers Most of these addons are aimed at stemming the tide of Gold Seller Spam both in the "broadcast" channels like Trade and General as well as through Whispers- mostly by blocking whispers by filters on level and certain keywords SpamSentry *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Anea *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated (does not play well with WIM) BadBoy *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' funkydude *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Miscellaneous ChatBar *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' AnduinLothar *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated. This Addon provides a "shortcut bar" that can insert chat channels you wish to address directly into the chatline. the bar has little buttons that are color coded according to whatever custom colors the user has set for the channel, and provides a tooltip with the channel name when you hover over them with the mouse. It's a handy utility. Profession Node Tracking Gatherer *'Download:' *'Current Author:' Norganna *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' GatherSage? *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Tradeskill Window AdvancedTradeSkillWindow (ATSW) *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Skillet *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Cooldown Management SkillsPlusFu *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' BrokerTradeCooldowns *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Quest QuestLog Frame/Tracker QuestsFu *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' MonkeyQuest *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Hints/Assistance QuestHelper *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' QuestObjectives (Cartographer) *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' Cartographer *'Status:' Dailies DailyQuestTracker *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Quest Item Handling QuestClicks *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' QBar *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' UnitFrames Player/Raid Unitframes XPerlUnitFrames *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Pitbull *'Download:' *'Current Author:' CKKnight *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' agUnitFrames (agUF) *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Orb UnitFrames (oUF) *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Heads-Up Displays (HUDs) ArcHUD *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' IceHUD *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Buff Tracking Bison *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Unit NamePlates Aloft *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' ActionBars Blizzard Action Bars Management Bartender4 *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Dominos *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Trinity *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' DiscordUnitFrames *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Defunct? Alternative ActionBars LunarSphere *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Functional Beta, Currently Updated. OPie *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Functional Beta, Currently Updated ActionBar "Skinning" ButtonFacade *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' CyCircled *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' InfoBars FuBar *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' TitanPanel *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' LibDataBroker (LDB) *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Map WorldMap Cartographer *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' MetaMap *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Atlas *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' MiniMap simpleMiniMap *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Music Players EpicMusicPlayer *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Contextual Music SoundTrack *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Apparently Defunct Error Handling ImprovedErrorFrame *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' BugSack *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' !Swatter *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' ErrorMonster *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:'